Live And Let Live
by PandaKatie
Summary: Kari moves into Alex's house. Oneshot for Cant Be Saved. :D All Time Low. Set between dreams only last for a night and remembering sunday he falls onto his knees.


**This is the oneshot Cant Be Saved gets for being my loverly 25th reviewer. I love you. Keep reading my stuff!**

**So, this is set between Dreams Only Last For A Night and Remembering Sunday He Falls To His Knees. (Long story names to type out. D:)**

**Enjoy. xD**

**Kari POV.**

"Alex! Get Jack the hell out of my clothes!" I shouted, Jack was going through my clothes box in the van. Alex came out of his- wait – our house laughing.

"Jack, get out of Kari's clothes" Alex said, trying to put on a serious face but instead he burst out laughing at Jack. Jack was… wearing one of my bras around his head like Mickey Mouse ears.

"Hey! Look what I found!" He shouted, waving the matching underwear around like a purple lace flag, "Alex, you aren't you lucky?"

I blushed and grabbed my underwear out of his hands, but he ducked and ran inside with my bra still around his head.

"JACK BARAKAT!" I screamed, running inside after him,

Alex followed us at a slow leisurely pace laughing his head off.

I managed to chase Jack into the garden, I was trying to grab my bra off his head, but he was standing behind a table, whenever I went on side he moved out the other. I couldn't win. I pouted and sat down on the grass.

Then Zack, Rian, Vinny and Matt walked out into the garden, upon seeing me and Jack they all burst out laughing.

"Great help guys. Thanks" I muttered, kicking a rock.

"Jack, you look like you have purple lacy Mickey Mouse ears" Matt said, eyes lighting up.

Suddenly everyone backed away. Jack handed me my bra and hid behind Zack and Rian.

"Nooo! Matt don't rape me!" Jack shrieked in his girly voice.

"I wasn't going to" Matt pouted, so I crawled over to him and sat on his lap hugging him.

"I love you Mickey Matt" I said, hugging him tighter as Alex came outside.

"Do you love me?" Alex asked,

"Nope" I said, as Matt chuckled and hugged me back, "Matt's my new boyfriend"

"It's okay Alex. I love you" Jack skipped over to Alex and jumped on him, they landed on the grass and started to roll around on the grass.

"JACK GET OFF ME YOU FAT FUCK!" Alex shouted, pushing him off and grabbing me by the waist as he walked by and slinging me over his back in a fireman lift.

"I was comfortable!" I moaned, licking Alex's face so he dropped me.

"Ewugh" Alex muttered rubbing his face, then attacking me so I fell down, and licked my face. I laughed and we started to kiss.

"Gaskarth, stop having sex in the garden. People can see" Rian laughed,

"Nope" Alex said, laying on top off me and slipping his hands up my top to try and undo my bra.

"Alex!" I shrieked, jumping up.

"Alex, is she wearing a twin of my bra?" Jack asked,

"Na, it was black and lacy. Sexy" Alex said winking at me, I muttered something about killing him and stormed inside to get the rest off my stuff inside.

**Alex POV.**

Kari went inside moaning about killing me. I laughed and smiled.

She was finally moving in with me.

"Alex, are you going to get married?" Jack asked, sitting next to me

"I don't know, I really like her though. Unlike any other girl…" I murmured, deep in thought.

"I'm going to ask Tasha to marry me" Jack confined, I smiled and slapped him brotherly in the back

"Yes!" Zack said, "Pay up" Rian moaned and pulled his wallet out his back pocket and started to count out bills.

I looked at them confused, so Rian said "We betted how long it'd take for Jack to ask her, Zack said sometime this year, I said in two years time"

"Ah, did you bet on me and Kari?"

"Yup"

"Will you tell me?"

"Nope"

"Great" I pouted sitting back, Kari came outside, carrying a drink.

"Hey, Babe. Did you get me one?" I asked her as she sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder,

"No, sorry." She said, "But we can share, I brought extra straws" She held up two straws, one pink one yellow.

"Gimme pink!" I said, grabbing the pink one and putting it in my mouth.

She laughed. Damn, I love her laugh.

We sat there for a little while longer; Kari had fallen asleep on my shoulder and was making really cute noises every so often.

"Hey! Gaskank, get over here and man the BBQ!" Rian shouted, I made shhing actions.

"Kari's asleep, sh" I said, shaking my head,

"Alex. You cook. I'll keep an eye on Kari" Zack winked and took my place; I gingerly lifted her head and placed it on his shoulder.

"Alex?" Kari murmured, lifting her head from Zack's shoulder, she was still half-asleep.

"Hey, baby. I'm just going to do some food on the BBQ, sleep" I whispered into her hair, as I got up to leave I kissed her nose.

"What?" I asked, everyone else was staring at me, mouths open.

"Alex, you have never treated a girl like that. You always think of them as… well you're no longer the man-whore we knew and occasionally got on with" Jack smiled, like it was some big secret. Kari had changed me a lot. I just hope I have had the same effect on her life.

**Kari POV**

I woke up on Zack's shoulder. Wait… how the fuck did I get there? I could've sworn I was on Alex's…

I looked up and saw Alex in an apron that said 'kiss the cook', manning the BBQ. It was all smoky, so I guessed he'd failed.

I walked up behind him, putting my arms around his waist and kissing his cheek.

"Hey baby" I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, hello dere Beautiful" He smiled back, I started to play with his hair, twisting it around my fingers.

I sighed happily and snuggled up against him. I was really changing… I mean, before Alex I didn't have a serious boyfriend. The only guy I went out with was when I was thirteen, and anyway, He'd started dating my best friend and they were still happily together. With kids. Even though they are stupidly young.

The giant house-warming party ended (I say huge, but I really mean about five of our friends, Vinny, Zack, Rian, Matt and Jack) soon after the BBQ got set alight after Alex lost attention when he started to talk to me. The guys tried to blame me, but it wasn't my fault Alex has a short attention span…

"We probably should get the last of your boxes in…" Alex sighed as Jack left the house. Not after, Kissing Alex on the lips, raping me in the grass and stealing a pair of my bras for his 'private gig collection'. That boy is…. Messed up. And that's saying it nicely.

"Yarp. You get it while I unbox?" I said, pausing at the collection of my boxes at the stairwell.

"Sure, we men must do the heavy stuff. With my hard abs and all" Alex winked, lifting up his top to show his flat chest. But no six-pack.

"Alex, when I want to look at a six-pack, I'll ask Zack"

"I am the hotter one. Right?" He said, pleading at me with his big brown eyes.

"Sure" I said, ruffling his hair, "Now, go grab my boxes, their should only be a few more"

Alex mock saluted and went out the front door to grab the last few boxes.

I sighed and started to unpack, I was wandering around the house placing my things amidst Alex's 'guy' things. I had finally finished when Alex came in,

"None left," He smiled, pulling me outside.

"Hm?" I asked,

"You have got to be carried inside" He said, picking me up bridal style and carrying me inside.

"Alex! Put me down!" I said, I wasn't the biggest fan of being picked up.

"Wait" He murmured into my hair, carrying me upstairs, only stopping to kick the door to our bedroom open. I clung to him tightly,

"Okay" He said, placing me down on our bed and kissing me.

"Welcome home" Alex murmured onto my lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled.

I was home.


End file.
